Sonic Team on Crack
by Will the Hedgehog
Summary: RANDOMNESS! Sonic the Hedgehog and co.'s everyday life of chaos. Warning: Many characters are very OOC in this. Also contains MANY guest appearances from TONS of other games/animes/movies etc. Contains an extremely overpowered World of Warcraft character
1. Sonic Team on Crack

**Sonic Team on crack!**

**Summary (if you can call this a summary): THERE BE NO PLOT!! Seriously, it's so random that there's no real ongoing plotline. So I guess you could call it their not so normal everyday lives.**

**Warning: Contains almost complete randomness and involves an incredibly overpowered night elf hunter from the game World of Warcraft. Also comes from the mind of 2 hyped up 10 year olds on sugar. It'll involve many, MANY guest appearances from characters of other games, animes, movies, etc. TONS!!**

**PoVPoint of View**

**Disclaimer: **

**Will: SCREW DA DISCLAIMER I HAV MONEY! Jim: No you don't… Will: LIES! I'M A BILLIONAIRE!! Jim: Yeah he's crazy, anyway we do not own any sonic team character. They belong to Sega.**

Sonic was always the blue hero that everyone loved, but of course they never knew what he was thinking about. I mean really, he's freaking insane sometimes. Well, at least in this fanfic he is. Even we are not sure about what goes through his mind, but here's what we think he might be thinking.

"Hmm…well, I wonder if I should go bribe Eggman to try to take over the world again. This is getting way too boring. Then again, I'd have to go find a chaos emerald for him to power his new machine again. Way too much work . Well…that new game I bought…what was It called…City Life? Yeah, that was it. I think it might've just inspired me to go take over angel island and build my own country! MWAHAHAHAHA!!...wait why am I laughing evilly? Whatever, well I better start moving my house again before Shadow gets a lock on it and blows it up again." Thought Sonic

--At the White House—

"President Bush, I'd like to buy Angel Island to be my base for world domina- I mean, beach house resort!" Sonic requested

Bush, who wasn't really listening, granted his request since he was global hero.

--Angel Island—

"ALRIGHT!! TIME FOAR WORLD DOMINATION!!...or something! But first, I need a personal bodyguard!" And so begins Sonic's search for a cheap but awesome body guard.

**A/N-Will: Well that was the incredibly short intro to randomness. It needs at least SOME resemblance of a pilot. So it won't be nearly as funny/random as our later chapters.**

**Jim: You suck Will for no reason!**

**Will: O.o ok so I'm just going to assume that you have no idea of what to say. Well whatever**

**Next chapter: Sonic and co. accidentally end up in the World of Warcraft!**


	2. World of Warcraft?

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Sonic Team characters or any other video game characters that may pop up. Only character we own is Wispball. Don't ask how I made up the name, I totally forgot O.o.**

**Chapter 2**

While Sonic was looking for a new bodyguard, he found a black mage from final fantasy series doing this ritual. Of course, Sonic didn't know this and instead thought he was a nerd role playing and spin dashed him. Then the portal he was conjuring screwed up and started sucking him in.

"HOLY CRA-"for what SEEMED like no reason, he was sucked into the portal instantly, cutting him off. In a building far away, the FCC was fast at work making sure Sonic and co. were censored. "DAMN YOU FCC!!" screamed Sonic before being knocked out by the force of the portal.

When Sonic woke up, he found himself in a strange place with a lot of weird looking people walking around him. He examined them and saw night elves, humans, dwarves, and gnomes. Looking around, he saw that he was in this medieval looking city with what looked like lava in the middle (zomg it's ironforge!). Seeing anvils and giant pots pouring that "lava", he assumed that the lava was for smelting and crafting. Eventually, one of the WoW players decided to actually target him, and it said the Sonic was a boss! And bosses can only mean epicness and phat loots! After 5 minutes of broadcasting, there were tons of players attacking Sonic. He tried fighting back, but for some reason Sonic found himself only attacking the heavily armored players who were getting healed a lot (don't you just love world of warcraft aggro physics?).

After a few minutes, Sonic was staring to get tired and suffer wounds, and he was getting a major headache from the leader yelling "KEEP AGGRO! KEEP AGGRO! HEAL THE MT! HEAL THE MAIN TANK!" over and over and over again. So he did the thing he did best: DANCE! He started break dancing, and the players backed away because they thought it was an attack. Those silly players, Sonic thought. It gave him a chance to run like hell away! But instead, a player joined in dancing with Sonic. Soon, Sonic and the players went to a dancing competition and won first place! Then they remembered they wanted Sonic's phat epicz, so he ran like hell was after him!

Sonic later found a way out of the medieval city and ran into a snowy forest (dun morough, or however you spell it). Suddenly a yellow thing appeared before him, BAM! Sonic smashed into the yellow thing. He rubbed his head and looked at what he smashed into. It was Tails! "Tails, WTF are you doing here?" asked Sonic, Tails replied "Well I was looking for you on Angel Island, but I can't find you so I used a Sonic Searching Device and it showed where you were." And Sonic said "Sonic Searching Device? WT…." "Well anyway," Tails continued "I went to the place where you were suppose to be on the map and I found this strange looking portal and accidentally got sucked into it. Now, here I am in this messed up forest filled with weirdoes."

"Oh…wait! Why do you have a Sonic Searching Device?" asked Sonic.

"Oh, well you see, Amy wanted me to make one for her or else she'd hunt me down and torture me until I made one for her anyway." said Tails.

"Well that explains how she always finds me! Now give me that Tails, I'm gonna destroy it!"

"That would be kinda pointless. Amy has about 20 and this is my own personal one for emergencies." Tails explained. Sonic suddenly had an extremely creeped out look when he realized why he kept losing his underwear whenever he wasn't home.

"Well anyway, I think we better get out of here Sonic." Said Tails

"Hmm good idea Tails."

"cough cough, too late blue hedgehog" a weird voice from back of Sonic said

Now Sonic realized that all the players of WoW have surrounded him when he was chatting with Tails. "Errr… Tails do you got a chaos emerald?" asked Sonic "No.." Tails answered. "Aww crap." said Sonic.

"But, I do have this Sonic!" said Tails as he held out a very shiny ring.

"Alright...but there's only one ring! Only one of us can get out using the one ring rule!"

"Oh, but this isn't just any ring, Sonic. Remember back in your genesis games?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Heh heh…DEBUG MODE ON!!"(If you don't know what debug mode is, it's a hack in the original sonic games where you could turn into an object like a TV or a ring and just go through everything.) There was a bright flash, and there were 2 floating rings where Sonic and Tails were.

"Tails…why are we rings?" asked a very confused Sonic. "Debug mode, remember? Now let's go!" They passed through everybody, and whenever they got attacked "evade" would appear over their heads. Soon Sonic and Tails got away from all the players of WoW.

Meanwhile, on Angel Island, the Master Emerald started glowing and going crazy. Knuckles thought "Hmm…this is weird, why is Master Emerald glowing like.. OH CRAPCRAPCRAP!! ARRRRGGHHH!!" Knuckles got sucked into the Master Emerald. Then you probably know what happened, Knuckles is in WoW now!

After Sonic and Tails got away, they found a super secret place in WoW that only the Game Master knows. At about evening, Sonic and Tails got hungry, so they decided to look for food. As soon as they exited the super secret place, a WoW player saw him. "Holy crap it's Sonic!! GET HIM!!" the player yelled, and a bunch of people came and surrounded Sonic and Tails. "TAILS DEBUG MODE!!" said Sonic. "Roger that, debug mode… ON!" said Tails. Then they took this level 60 player's inventory and put a bomb in his body, KABOOOOMMM…" Sonic and Tails win… FATALITY!" said a weird voice from background. "What was that?" Sonic asked "I don't know, but let's get out of here!" said Tails.

At the same time, Knuckles woke up in a medieval city with medieval houses and it looked pretty much abandoned. "Whoa what the heck is this place?" Knuckles thought. He looked around and found…

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY!!**

**Will: It's ok we'll have the next chap up soon, so don't worry. Besides, the discovery isn't really THAT amazing…or is it? Nah just kidding it isn't.**

**Jim: Um…sorry I forgot to think of something to say…uh…do you like waffles?**

**R&R please, and answer Jim's question while you're at it.**


	3. ChaosBLAST x20!

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **

**Jim: We do not own any of Sega or any of Sonic Team characters. Nor any other video game characters we may mention. The only character we own i-**

**muffled voice: LIEZ!! WE DO OWN SONIC TEAM!! WE'RE BILLIONAIRES!!**

**Jim: SHUTUP! reveals Will gagged and tied to a chair I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU MESS UP THE DISCLAIMER THIS TIME!!**

**Will: NEVAAAA!!**

**Jim: SHUTUP OR ELSE I'LL LOCK YOU IN A CLOSET WITH MICHAEL JACKSON AND LOTS OF "MY LITTLE PONIES"!!**

**Will: shuts up immediately**

**Jim: Good…now the only character we own is Wispball.**

When Knuckles turned around, he found…NOTHING! Well, other than the mob of players noticing that he was a boss with plenty of EPICZ, or, really good items/armor/weapons. The mob of players started charging toward Knuckles. Yet instead of running away like 99.999999999 of Earth's population, Knuckles decided to go 1 vs. 100. "Stay back! I have knuckles!" said Knuckles. The players then all took out their brass knuckles they save for fist fights when they're bored. "Uh, crap…" said Knuckles. All the players charged at Knuckles with their fists. Still, Knuckles didn't know how to run and he charged straight at the mob. Today, on this site, an epic battle would be fought; one man against 100 WoW players with no life. Now, that battle will be written down on this paper. Or rather, typed onto this laptop. They were both charging right at each other, fists drawn. Suddenly, they all raised their fists to strike down the red echidna. When they all swung at Knuckles' head, since they couldn't swing anywhere else thanks to game physics, Knuckles curled into a spin dash and went under them all, and couldn't stop rolling for some reason. Thus, he accidentally ran away. The WoW players tried mounting their rides and chased after him, but he was going WAY too fast.

Hours later, Knuckles unrolled and found himself near these city gates with lots of guards and giant statues of apparently famous heroes (Stormwind). "Well, this place looks relatively peaceful compared to that forest I was in." Of course, this was WoW, so as soon as Knuckles stepped in, the npc guards attacked and the players started wailing on him for his EPICZ! To escape, Knux dug an intricate tunnel in the earth to attempt to get away, and by intricate I mean a straight hole down to hell, literally. Of course Knuckles dug into hell, but hung on to the ceiling and dug back out in a different direction. That day, about 200 players fell into the hole and into hell. No, not molten core where ragnaros; that giant flaming boss with a big ass hammer, is. No, I mean the real thing. Well, the virtual hell anyways. Why Blizzard programmed it in? That's where they trap all of the hackers' characters. Many characters were deleted and accounts closed that day, since there was no way to get out of there once you were in. Knuckles was an exception, as he could climb out. After he got out, he looked around and found himself in…Ironforge!...again! Once again, all the players rushed him; casting spells shooting arrows and 

whacking him with maces. Right before Knuckles got completely pwned, a portal appeared in front of him absorbing all of the attacks, and one huge "OW! YOU HIT ME SO NOW YOU DIIIIIIEEE!!" emitted from it. Out came Shadow the Hedgehog, apparently unscathed (with some bruises and cuts under the fur, but he's too badass to let anyone know that he actually got hurt). "CHAOS…BLAST!" and..well…you should know what happened. If you don't, then you fail as a Sonic fan (if you aren't, then disregard that), but here's an explanation anyways! Shadow "exploded" with red chaos energy, destroying and killing EVERYTHING in a 2 mile radius. Of course Shadow remained unscathed, but everyone/thing around him was dead and/or destroyed. Everyone on that server disconnected, and Blizzard was conducting server maintenance.

"What the hell!?" said Shadow. Everything around him and knuckles turned into cyberspace. It was all black, with random lines of various colors all around him. "Screw this! CHAOS…BLAST!" he screamed, destroying everything yet again. Far away, some Blizzard employee's computer was fried. "Ultimate Lifeform Destruction virus detected!" came from the World of Warcraft Mainframe. Delete virus? Y/N

Y

Suddenly, swarms of what looked like bugs started chasing after Shadow. "Fuck you! CHAOS…BLAST!" he yelled, killing everything in sight…again. Eventually they got around to fixing WoW and started the server back up. "OMG!! THEY'RE BACK! CHAOS…BL-"

"Hey Shadow, the portal's right there." Knuckles interrupted. "Oh…" they both walked through the portal, but right after Shadow ran back in. "You know…Chaos Blast's getting really repetitive. Let's try something else! CHAOS…CONTROL!!" Everything froze, and Shadow took all their weapons and killed them with their respective weapons. Impaled through the head for anything sharp, shot at point-blank range for guns, bows, or crossbows, and totally crushed bodies for anything blunt but heavy, and stuffed through the throat for everything else like wands or staves. As soon as Shadow stepped through the portal and Chaos Control ended, screams were heard behind him, accompanied by Shadow's laughing. Although, those weren't screams of pain and agony. No, it was the screams of WoW nerds at the sight of searing gorge instead of the usual graveyard near Ironforge, which meant an EXTREMELY LONG WALK BACK to resurrect. Mostly, because when Blizzard rebooted the server, they forgot to fix the graveyards at and around Ironforge. Sucks to be them!

Meanwhile, a Night Elf level 70 male World of Warcraft Hunter named Wispball was taking a vacation in the Mushroom Kingdom. He decided to go walk around town looking for some interesting things to buy. He walked into a dark alleyway, ignoring all the signs that said "Turn Back!" "Dead Man Walking!" "GOING IN HERE IS WORSE THAN BEING IN THE SAME BEDROOM WITH MICHAEL JACKSON!"(Though he did twitch a bit at the last one.) Eventually, he reached a "Koopa Shop". Inside, there were 2 koopas fighting over the last cookie. Soon as they say Wisp, they stopped. One of the Koopas took the pause to steal the cookie though, and put on a fake smile. "Hello! Do you need any help?" they chanted in unison, which creeped the hell out of Wisp. "Uh…yeah…got anything interesting?" "Well, we have this here bottomless bag of gold!" one of the Koopas held out a small brown bag, turned it around, and a huge pile of gold poured out onto the floor. "It's also light and portable!" said Koopa 1. "GIMME!!" screamed Wisp. "Sure, for all of your gold, and if you try to steal it, it won't work anymore." 

He proposed. "Oh…well then, let me get my wallet out and I'll just-"He pulled out his gun and shot him in the face! He snatched the bag, but suddenly it turned black, and when he turned it over, no gold poured out. Koopa 2 took it from his hands, ate his cookie now that Koopa 1 was dead, and the bag turned brown again. He made an "I told you" face at Wisp, and held out his palm for the gold. "Bah, fine." Said Wisp, and paid all of his gold. He got the bag, and it worked again! Of course, Wisp didn't really like the fact that Koopa made him go through all that trouble for a test of trust, and BOOM! Shot him in the face with a shotgun. With his anger vented, he left to go blow all his gold. Well, as much gold as he could. He went into another alleyway, and found a Shady Dealer, and happened to be another Koopa. "Hey, got anything interesting? I got tons of cash to blow," said Wisp, while pouring out a small mountain of gold. "Oh? I see you've gotten yourself one of those rare bottomless bags of gold. Well then, I got some very good deals for you." He said, while showing Wisp in. "Here, we have some extremely legendary armor. Once worn, it makes you totally invincible, and has a feature where you can turn on/off the ability to reflect anything that is meant to hurt you back one thousand times as hard. There is also a bracelet to be worn with it that generates a shield with adjustable size that has the same effect, in the case that you have a group," explained Koopa. "Hey, what's that shiny thing over there?" Wispball asked. "Oh, that? That's just a Chaos Emerald. Definitely not as awesome and mighty as this armor here," said Koopa. "Oh, well then I'll take all of your armor then," proposed Wisp as he poured out small mountains of gold. "Well, actually, at the rate you're pouring out that there gold, it'll take approximately…one month to pour out enough gold to pay for all of this gear. Of course, there should be a slot on there to make the gold pour out faster, or some similar effect." Looking around the bag, Wisp found this slot that said: insert Chaos Emerald here. "Well then…I'll take that Chaos Emerald first then," said Wisp. He bought it for that small mountain of gold, and inserted it into the bag. Some gold spilled out, spelling "Chaos Control.", and suddenly there was a bright flash of green chaos light, and a huge mountain of gold was laid out before them. "SOLD!" said Koopa, and Wisp was now officially the most overpowered WoW character ever.

"Hey Koopa, do you have any extremely overpowered weapons to match my extremely overpowered armor?" asked Wisp. "No, but I may have other items of interest in stock later. Problem is, my shop is constantly moving every day, so it may be hard to find me. Then again, that's why I have this here business card. Just burn it, and it'll teleport you back to my shop. I'll give you another one every time you come see me." He handed over a white card with a Koopa shell printed on it. "Well, that sucks. Now I'm stuck with this legendary Leeroy Jenkins sword of Chuck Norris, and it's pre-expansion so now it's pretty much worthless! Too bad, I mean it used to kick ass pre-expansion. Well anyway, see ya." Wisp walked out of the shop, looked back, and saw a green flash of light signaling Chaos Control. When it was gone, the Koopa Shop was…still there! "Heh heh," said Koopa, coming out of the shop, "I'm going to need that Chaos Emerald back, since I need it to teleport my shop more than a centimeter to get from city to city instantly. Here, I'll give you this teleporter for it that's powered by Chaos Energy. Of course, it has a battery that can store it included, so you won't need that Chaos Emerald, since you're much easier to teleport than this entire store. "They traded, and Koopa left, leaving Wisp to enjoy the rest of his vacation. As he came out of the alleyway, a mugger tried to stab him. He heard a loud boom, and his arm was suddenly blown off. While he was screaming like crazy, Wisp poked his head, and he 'sploded. Explosions ftw!! He saw a poster covered with fresh blood, and the Mushroom Kingdom was hosting a fighting tournament apparently. "Well, I don't really care about the prizes, but I do feel like fighting! 

Especially with this new extremely overpowered armor I just got. Hm…and maybe I can find a use for the Chaos Emerald prize.

Elsewhere, Sonic was still running around looking for a bodyguard. "Hmm…I've looked all over Mobius, Station Square, and Central City…where should I look next?" He saw a poster nearby that said "Ultimate fighting tournament taking place in the Mushroom Kingdom! Grand Prize winner has a choice of a Chaos Emerald or the amount of money that it is worth! Sign up at Princess Peach's castle!". "Alright! Maybe I can find a bodyguard there, and steal a Chaos Emerald while I'm at it!" A kid looked at Sonic strangely, shocked that the national hero would actually steal. Sonic saw the kid, and to silence him, slowly pulled out a gun from out of his quills…

One of the newest, brand-named water guns that is. He gave it to the kid and told him to keep his mouth shut about what he just heard, and to tell everyone that Sonic gave him the water gun for helping him run an errand, involving getting candy for Tails.

**A/N: Will: Wow, that's the longest chapter we've ever written. Also, I'd usually force Jim to say some comments, but he's not here right now, so I'll just choke him for you readers to make up for it.**

**Next Chapter: The tournament! And Tails starts to show signs of an addiction to candy!**


End file.
